


In the Field Beyond

by TheSinfulwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothes on sex, F/F, Halloween, Lesbian, Lost - Freeform, Otherworldly, Pumpkins, Scarecrow - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Vines, Wisp - Freeform, cornfield, hay maze, outdoors, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulwolf/pseuds/TheSinfulwolf
Summary: Kelly is lost in a hay maze. As she searches for her friends and an exit, strange forces converge that will lead her somewhere beyond what she knows. And into a lust beyond what she could have imagined.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: An Abyssal Halloween





	In the Field Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little short I wrote for a Halloween challenge in the discord server "The Erotica Abyss". Hope you enjoy.

** In the Field Beyond **

  
  
  
Kelly sighed as she looked around her, wishing she’d gone with something other than a skirt tonight. The night air was cold on her legs, legs she’d wanted to show off to the man she’d been set up with. Of course when she’d shown up at this silly haunted maze with Jessica and Mark, her date was no where to be found.  
  
“Hello?” she said trying not to let the irritation show in her voice as she meandered down another passage of hay bails. Each turn that led to another dead end was leading to the temptation of just starting to push through walls.  
  
The voices and laughter of the other guests were around her, and not one responded to her calls. Jess and Mark were likely still in some corner making out, pawing at each other like they had been when she’d wandered off around the next corner.  
  
She certainly regretted that decision now, lost and alone in a maze. Not that the little prop ghosts and zombies scattered about scared her, it was just the isolation of it all. So she kept wandering, hoping the next corner would lead her to someone, anyone, that would lead her to the exit. Then she could go get a coffee at the stand outside, and sit in the car and sulk. Hopefully that party that was being thrown in the residence on Halloween itself would be a better time than tonight.  
  
Rubbing her hands along her jacket covered arms, she turned to another corner and saw what looked to be an exit. Facing it was an impressively creepy scarecrow propped against the wall, clad in dishevelled plaid and a typical wide brimmed hat. A shudder ran up her spine and she had to admit, this was the first prop to creep her out.   
  
“Hey Jess, Mark, I found the exit,” she called, but of course there was no response. Every other voice was so distant. How was there no one else this close to the exit?   
  
Shuddering again, she stepped out the break in the wall, and found herself staring out at the cornfield. The stalks reaching above her head, and impossible to tell how far it went. With a frown, she looked in either direction along the wall of haybales, but saw no end to them. Just, an endless expanse of corn and hay.  
  
“That’s... Okay, someone did some really good work here,” she said, trying to find some indication to go when she heard rustling behind her. Turning on her heel to look back into the maze, Kelly didn’t see anyone. Just the scarecrow with its burlap face staring at her.  
  
  
“Alright. You’ve scared me, please come out now,” Kelly said loudly taking a step backwards away from the maze, her hands pulling down on the hem of her skirt without real thought. Another few steps and she felt the leaves of corn stalks against her back, but still no sign of anybody.  
  
Or, any sound of people either.  
  
“Hello?” Kelly shouted, cupping a hand around her ear. Still no laughter. No distant conversation. Just the wind and the rustle of corn. She saw nothing around her; no lights, no people, no way out. Just the field, the scarecrow’s falling hand, and the maze.  
  
Chewing on her lip, Kelly cried out again, starting to feel her heart pounding inside her chest. The amusement was long gone, and panic was welling up inside her.  
  
She took a step forward, and the scarecrow’s other hand fell to its side. Kelly jumped this time, clutching at her chest. Letting out a breath she started towards the entrance again.  
  
“ _Little miss all alone. No one to play with her. No one to miss her_ ,” a voice sounded from behind that burlap sack, the fabric shifting with the words.  
  
Eyes widening, Kelly stared at it. Watched as those hands turned upwards and grasped the back of the post it was suspended from. As it began to lift itself upwards, Kelly turned and ran into the field. Trick or not, she had no intention of finding out. As leaves whipped her face and stalks snapped under her charge, she ran through the field. She wasn’t sure which direction she going, only that she was running.  
  
Until of course she came face to face with another scarecrow. Part of the burlap head had been torn at by birds, and within Kelly could see crawling worms. One of them, fat and black, crawled outwards and fell to the ground.  
  
“What the actual fuck?” she shouted, and turned around to face the trail of damaged stalks.  
  
Deep within the field she saw the movement of the first scarecrow, something metal and sharp in its hand.  
  
“ _Join us little miss. Let us water the crop_ ,” the voice from before called out, and Kelly turned to run in another direction. She glanced back briefly, in time to see the other creature to start lifting itself off its pole.  
  
Swearing to herself, Kelly put her head down and tore through the field. Broken stalks scratched at her bare legs, and she still had no idea where she was going, but Kelly couldn’t stay still. She had to keep running.  
  
She burst into another small clearing and looked around, seeing an empty pole and two other broken paths plunging into the corn. Clutching at her hair she searched desperately for her pursuers. She could hear them, smashing through the field, but couldn’t see them. Couldn’t see the shifting of the stalks around her.   
  
Running down the path she’d first blazed, Kelly followed the broken plants. The ones that lead back to the maze. To some semblance of normality.   
  
When the path ended back in the same circle from before, emerging from the first place she’d left, Kelly screamed. Her mind swirled. Had Jessica slipped her something? Had Mark?  
  
Looking across the little circle, Kelly saw the first scarecrow approaching, a sickle clutched in one gloved hand. Spinning, nearly tripping over her own feet, Kelly plunged back into the corn. She veered off the path, just choosing a direction and praying it would take her somewhere. Anywhere that wasn’t this damn field.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her lungs were burning, but still she ran. Her legs ached and the scratches along her face and calves stung.   
  
Then she stumbled and fell into another clearing. Mud splattered across her face and she let out a single wail of despair. Fingers clawing at the earth, she tried to get up, but her foot slipped and she fell forward again.  
  
Another wail burst from Kelly’s lips as her fingers curled into the earth.  
  
“Get up,” a feminine voice whispered to her, and Kelly shot her face up.  
  
Before her stretched a sea of pumpkins, their vines spreading along the dark soil. She blinked, wiping at her eyes, but the pumpkin patch remained. There was no one around though, and behind her, she heard the crashing of the pursuing scarecrows.  
  
“Get up,” the voice whispered again, and Kelly sought the source as she got to her feet. Trying to catch her breath she glanced back, and saw stalks of corn smashing downwards as the monsters continued after her.  
  
“Keep going,” the voice said, calm, soothing. The wind blew, gently against Kelly’s cheek as she stepped forward, moving around the pumpkins, stepping over the vines.   
  
The crashing stopped, and was soon followed by a wet crunch. Kelly dared to look back, and saw both scarecrows had come into the pumpkin patch with her. One’s foot was pulling out from the smashed remains of a pumpkin, the goo from the vegetable splattering across the ground.  
  
“Oh come on,” Kelly shouted, starting to run again. The wind blew across her face now, keeping her head bowed as she hopped over the rows of pumpkins, praying she didn’t trip over one as the creatures behind her smashed through them.  
  
“It will be okay,” the voice from before said.  
  
“Fucking how?” Kelly shouted to the winds.  
  
The tip of her foot caught on a pumpkin, and curse ripped free from her throat as she fell again. She managed to catch herself, rolling onto her side in the dirt, and glanced back.  
  
The scarecrows were not that far. They were gaining on her. Relentless. Tireless. Their sickles raised as they approached, and Kelly couldn’t bring herself to get up again. She could only watch them get ever closer.  
  
Fresh tears ran down her face as Kelly lay amid the pumpkins, her killers fast approaching. The first one towering above her. The steel in its hand glinting in the moonlight. Scrambling backwards along the dirt until her back hit a pumpkin, Kelly screamed.  
  
A vine snapped up from the ground, wrapping around the scarecrow’s wrist and pulled its arm out wide. More vines, slithered around the monster’s legs, crawling around its chest, and pushed into the burlap. Then the vines all pulled tight.  
  
A loud crack of breaking wood filled the night air as the scarecrow’s limbs were pulled outwards. Its back bending too far back. Black ichor spilled from under the burlap sack, bulbous worms falling to the ground and squirming their way into the dirt as the monster went stiff. The sickle fell from lifeless hands as the other creature paused.  
  
“ _She is ours, her soul, her flesh. She found the field she is ours by right_ ,” the monster said.  
  
“You had your chance, and I claim the right of sanctuary,” the soft feminine voice spoke and the scarecrow paused.   
  
Its burlap face turned to her, and it pointed the sickle at her.   
  
“ _Another’s blood will be shed for your safety. Live with that knowledge Little Miss_ ,” the remaining scarecrow said, stepping back through the pumpkin patch.  
  
It paused but a moment at the edge of the cornfield, as the other was consumed by vines and pulled into the soil. As her pursuer and would be killed was swallowed by the pumpkin patch, the other scarecrow vanished into the stalks of corn.  
  
Chest heaving, Kelly stared after it, listening until the crashing in the field stopped. Only then did she let herself slump against the pumpkin she leaned against. Letting a few relieved breaths, Kelly ran filthy hands through her hair. Before her eyes opened wide and she looked around the expanse of the patch around her. There were no vines coming for her, no woman standing in the open. Just the howl of the wind, and a pile of pumpkins a few rows over from where she had slumped. At its base the carved face of a jack o’lantern flickered with blue light.  
  
“Hello?” Kelly called out.  
  
“You are free of them my dear. You may rest, or go as you please. I can guide you when you are ready,” the voice said.  
  
“Are you, some kind of ghost?” Kelly asked, and a soft laugh sounded across the winds.  
  
“A revenant, a spirit, a wisp. I have been called many things, but I am the lady of this field,” the voice said as Kelly got to her feet, brushing clumps of dirt from her skirt and knees.  
  
“Might I see you?” Kelly asked, and felt her eyes drawn to the pile of pumpkins. She felt something beckoning her as she took steps towards it.  
  
There was no voiced answer to her question. Just a sensation, a feeling. Kelly walked across the field towards the jack o’lantern. When she stood above it, Kelly knelt, a hand gingerly reaching out.  
  
Something shifted inside the pile of pumpkins, and Kelly’s head snapped up. She watched a hand burst through the top of one, covered in dirt and pumpkin guts. Beneath the mess though, was strange blue tinted skin. A second delicate hand and slender arm shot upwards from out of the pumpkin.  
  
Kelly could only watch off to the side, jaw hanging open as the hands pushed the hole open wider. Slowly a slim woman emerged from within. Strings of pumpkin guts, seeds, and dirt smeared across her blue skin. Long black hair clung to her, wisps of it trailing along her shoulders and biceps. Kelly’s eyes followed the expanse of the woman’s back to the taper of her waist, the swell of her hips and rear as they emerged from within.  
  
Turning her head, black lips curled slightly in a sensual smirk, the woman’s eyes drew Kelly’s own from the curve of her breasts. They were like pits of blue flame, some mist rising from them and over thin arched eyebrows.  
  
“Holy fuck. You’re gorgeous,” Kelly said, falling to her knees in front of the jack o’lantern. The woman laughed, lifting a leg and stepping out from the pumpkin that had held her. Slowly she descended. Each step feather light with a sway of her hips that enchanted the woman before her.  
  
“You may call me Virva,” the woman said, as she knelt in front of Kelly. Curled fingers gently pressed against the bottom of Kelly’s chin, lifting her head that she might stare into her eyes.  
  
“Thank you, Virva,” Kelly said, finding herself lost in the flames. Saw eternity within them as that finger rested against her chin.  
  
“Stay with me tonight my dear. Let me shelter you,” Virva said softly, the mist from her eyes washing along Kelly’s brow. Her lips but inches from Kelly’s own.  
  
Kelly couldn’t help herself, leaning forward to press her lips to Virva’s hungrily. A peaty flavour filled Kelly’s awareness as she pushed her tongue forward into the revenant’s mouth. Lips clamped around the slick muscle and Kelly’s hands slid along Virva’s stomach to her back. As dirt fell off skin in the wake of exploring fingers, Kelly discovered the smooth lines of shoulder blades, the gentle dip along the other woman’s spine.  
  
Shuffling forward, Kelly crawled up onto Virva’s thighs. Fingers pulled her skirt upwards, the hem dragged upwards along her skin until it was pulling over her rear. Cool wind brushed across the lace of Kelly’s panties, as thoughts beyond this field grew foggier. Was mattered was against her lips, between her legs, hiking her skirt around her waist.  
  
Releasing her grip on the woman’s svelte form, Kelly desperately pulled off her jacket. She almost got her left arm caught in the sleeve, but soon managed to toss the jacket to the side. Virva’s fingers slid off the hiked skirt and curled beneath the hem of Kelly’s shirt. Slowly they dragged upwards, knuckles against skin as the shirt was lifted up and over Kelly’s bust.  
  
A moan rose from Kelly’s throat, and vanished into the kiss as her tongue danced with the other woman’s. Hands slid along her sides, as she felt thin vines wrapping around her calves, pulling into the skin. A new moan spilled into the kiss as they slowly spiralled up her legs. Her hips began to grind down against the revenant beneath her.   
  
Virva’s slender fingers ghosted along the lace of Kelly’s bra, and she ached to feel the revenant’s touch against her skin. Inside her. No matter how long it took.   
  
With blue mist flowing over her hair and her tongue still pushing between Virva’s lips, Kelly’s entire mind had shrunk to this moment. These sensations. Virva’s fingers found the edges of the lost one’s bra, and her nails teased along the soft skin, drawing another groan. Slowly they curled, dipping beneath the cupping lace, and let knuckles trail along the swell of breasts.  
  
Fingers ran alongside each of Kelly’s nipples, and firmly pinched together. Another moan pulled into the press of lips, and the vines spiralled higher around Kelly’s opened thighs. Her hips pushed downwards, the lace of her panties grinding against Virva’s legs. The tips of vines teased ever upwards, sliding along the edge of her panties between her thighs.  
  
A muffled ‘fuck’ was swallowed by the revenant, as she pulled down on Kelly’s bra. The lace slid across sensitive skin before Kelly pushed herself tighter against her seductress. The bare skin of her bust pressed tightly against Virva’s own, as fingertips slid along the edge of her curves.  
  
The vines slipped beneath the fabric of Kelly’s panties. Their rigid tips ran along the folds of Kelly’s sex. As the fluids of her arousal lubed the plants, they pulled at her, opening her as she ground herself against the woman who teased her tongue.  
  
Plunging inwards, the vines filled Kelly’s cunt. Pleasure shot up from her loins and she finally broke her kiss, throwing her head back to moan into the wind. Saliva dribbled off her lips as Virva kissed along her throat and chest. As hands slid along to her back, holding her close while her hips rode upon the vines that thrust into her.  
  
Blue mist ran over her cheeks, across her vision. The press of Virva’s lips, and the thrust of those long vines pulled more moans from Kelly’s mouth as she stared upwards to the heavens. The billions of stars that shimmered beyond the mists swirling along her skin.  
  
Her fingers curled and grasped at the revenant, her nails digging into Virva’s skin. Virva just let out soft groans as her tongue explored the gentle arch of a collar bone. Her chin pushing against Kelly’s shirt. Kelly leaned back, her hips in constant response to the vines that thrust within her. The very same ones that coiled around her thighs and squeezed at her flesh.   
  
Virva’s hunger mouth descended beneath the lifted shirt bunched upon Kelly’s chest and the back of her shoulders. Lips and tongue ran across her breasts, before teeth clamped gently over her nipples and pulled gently. Pleasure swirled through the fog in Kelly’s mind. A beacon to keep her anchored.   
  
She craved more of it, and Virva was only too eager to deliver.  
  
Leaning further back until her head rest against the dirt, Kelly wrapped her legs around Virva’s form. While vines teased and caressed along her back. She felt safe beneath the woman that loomed above her. The woman she pulled tight with her wrapped legs.  
  
Hands stretched out above her head, Kelly’s hips continued their eager bucks. The vines of the patch filling her, finding every inch that sent shivers through her flesh. Her fingers dragged into the dirt, as more of the vines slithered along her arms.   
  
Through it all Virva’s mouth never left Kelly’s breasts. Gentle and playful while fingernails ghosted along skin. Kelly couldn’t bring any words to her mouth, just the constant chorus of moans as she felt the vines wrapping around her middle. The stars above were difficult to make out with the blue fog that flowed around them, but a fresh scrape of teeth across her nipple pulled all of Kelly’s attentions to the pleasure that was consuming her mind.  
  
Trailing beneath the lace that still clutched her rear, vines trailed up the cleft of her ass. Warmed from her body, slathered from the juices of her arousal. Virva’s lips and tongue moved back to the exposed expanse of Kelly’s neck, as those vines pushed inside her rear.  
  
Whatever reservations she might have held were molten now. Lost amid the pleasures this new sensation offered her flesh. The pull at her arms and wrists leaving her completely exposed to the woman above her, even as her wrapped legs welcomed her greedily.  
  
More of the living ropes burst from the ground, small tufts of dirt pattering across Kelly’s back. They lashed around her, engulfing her in green. They wrapped around her breasts and squeezed even as they fucked her eager cunt and ass from below. Virva’s lips trailed up to Kelly’s jaw, teasing, nipping at her skin as she felt the vines slithering beneath her hiked up shirt and coiling over her shoulders, pulling them tight to the ground.  
  
Virva’s lips claimed Kelly’s then. A hungry press invaded by slick tongue, swallowing the rush of moans that poured from the entrapped woman. As Kelly closed her eyes vines continued to drag across her skin, wrapping around her, thrusting deeper into her. More of them coiling together to thrust between her thighs and fill her slick cunt as her hips continued their desperate bucks.  
  
When the vines reached her lips, Kelly’s orgasm washed through her. While the scream was muffled by Virva’s tongue and lips, Kelly still let it pour from her. Her arousal was soaking the plants that ravaged her, as more crept into her mouth, along the inside of her cheeks. They joined Virva’s tongue against her own, pushing to her throat while more wrapped around her throat.  
  
But the pleasure refused to relent, even as the beautiful waves of bliss from her climax began to calm, her body craved more. A near silent mewl poured into the kiss and over her invaders as Kelly opened her eyes. Above her was the beautiful pools of glowing blue that was Virva.  
  
An eternity beyond as the seductress’s hands ran over vine wrapped breasts. Pleasure rose again and Kelly ached for ever more even as breath became a struggle. She felt the presence of the woman in the vines as they continued to thrust into her sex, into her rear. As they crawled down her throat and filled her with an intimacy she had never imagined could exist. The feeling in her fingers had slowly disapated and darkness encroached on the edge of her vision.   
  
Softly, it crept inwards, even as Kelly continued to moan from Virva’s attentions. She could only see points of blue now. Blue that stared deep into her as a second orgasm rushed through her, the pleasure seeping into the realm of pain.   
  
When darkness claimed her, all Kelly could imagine was the pleasure, and that beautiful ethereal blue.  
  
><><  
  
As her hand rose, vines stretched and began to break. A crisp chill immediately seeped into her flesh as she emerged from the cocoon in the pumpkin patch. Slowly she rose, the rope like plants devoid of the life they had once been flush with, and falling from her body.  
  
Exposed, presented to the glare of dawn, Kelly winced. She lifted a hand a moment, shielding her eyes from the sun’s gaze as she got to her feet. Clumps of dirt and the last vines fell from her, piling around where she’d lain.   
  
The field was coated in a layer of frost, and the cornfield she’d ran through had been cut down. With no sign of the scarecrows, Kelly pulled her clothes back into place.  
  
She took a tentative step from the vegetation that’d fallen from her, and looked around. The maze she’d lost her friends in wasn’t that far away, and the field where everyone had parked and the coffee stand had been looked abandoned.  
  
Frowning at being so utterly forgotten, Kelly smoothed her skirts and started walking towards the parking lot. Stepping off the dirt and onto the grass, she was thankful for the shoes as she walked across the frosted ground.  
  
Standing amid the packed grass of the parking lot, Kelly looked back at the sign. The boards had been changed, and now simply read ‘closed until next Halloween’.   
  
Letting out a sigh, Kelly began to make her way to the road. She rubbed at her throat briefly, as she felt something shift within.   
  
Shoes crunching in the gravel of the road’s shoulder, Kelly started her walk back to town.  
  
She wasn’t sure how long she’d been walking when she heard the engine of a car. Turning, she saw it rounding a curve in the distance, coming her way. A vine teased the back of her tongue as she smiled, and held out a hand with her thumb up.  
  
  


**END**


End file.
